


the brighter sun;

by sweetestsight



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Montreux, PWP, That's right no plot at all here people, This is just gratuitous lesbian porn, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestsight/pseuds/sweetestsight
Summary: “I'm bored,” Regina says again, this time with a tiny smirk.Brianna rolls her eyes. “I suppose that means you want to be entertained.”“Duh,” she says, then licks her lips suggestively.Montreux isn't the most exciting place in the world when you're not in the studio. Bri and Reg find a better use for their time.





	the brighter sun;

Sometimes songs just don't come together as fast as she'd like. That's not Brianna’s fault, try though she may to rush the process. Sometimes it isn't that easy. 

She leans forward on the chaise and picks up her spritz, absently humming through the chords again as she looks down at the paper before her. She should really just go back inside and grab her guitar, but that would require standing up and leaving the warm Swiss sun. 

And effort. It would require effort. 

“Bri,” Regina calls. 

“Out here,” she shouts back. She scribbles out a few verses on her paper. Good grief, this is a mess. 

“Bri, I'm bored,” Regina says. Brianna can hear her coming closer. 

“You could try working.”

“As if that’s entertaining.”

“Mmh.” She scribbles out another line and takes a long sip of her drink.

“Bri.”

“What?”

_“Brianna,”_ Regina whines insistently. 

The drink is removed from Brianna’s hand before she can respond, her notebook set easily aside, and all at once she has a lap full of warm girl. She watches with wide eyes as Regina steals a sip of her drink before setting that aside too and resting her forearms lazily on Brianna’s shoulders, a tantalizing strip of skin exposed and nearly in Brianna’s face where Regina has unzipped the old Imperial hoodie she must have swindled from Brianna’s closet to put on. Brianna can tell from the bare legs pressed against hers that she’s wearing little else, if anything. 

“I'm _bored,_” Regina says again, this time with a tiny smirk. 

Brianna rolls her eyes. “I suppose that means you want to be entertained.”

“Duh,” she says, then licks her lips suggestively. “Entertain me.” 

“Seriously? What do you want to do, then?”

“I'd think that's obvious.”

It is. “Anyone could walk in on us here,” Brianna says flatly. 

“_Yeah.”_

“That’s what you want?”

Regina wets her lips, eyes already a little hazy. “I—Crys took John out for errands. Freddie's been at the studio all day. Nobody’s gonna see. We’re practically in the middle of nowhere, anyway.”

Brianna glances around. They are indeed in the middle of nowhere, or as close to it as the banks of Lac Leman offer. For all its oddities Duckingham Palace is still blessedly quiet. 

“‘Sides, if anyone sees we can always just invite them to join.”

Brianna frowns. “I don't share.”

“There’s the possessive little guitarist I know,” Regina says with a laugh that throws her head back and exposes deliciously tanned lines of her collarbones. 

Bri is ducking forward to attach her mouth to one before she's even thinking about it, biting down hard enough to leave a mark. Let people look, then. If anyone so much as glances at Regina, let them know she's already very much taken and very much loved. 

She kisses Regina softly, gauging her mood. She needn’t have bothered. Regina pushes into it readily, a high moan escaping her throat, belaying how needy she really is. When Brianna pushes the hem of the sweatshirt up to graze a touch over her her fingers meet wetness. 

“Don’t tease me,” Regina warns her. 

“I won’t.” 

“I mean it, Bri.” 

“I won’t,” she says again, smiling wryly. She plays with the zipper of the hoodie even as she says it, and Regina sends her a warning look. “What? Need it that bad, baby?” 

“You’re the fucking worst,” Regina laughs. She stops laughing abruptly when Brianna pulls the zipper down slowly until it’s undone completely and reaches up to press her palm against the warmth of Regina’s rib cage, her thumb brushing the side of her breast. “Brianna,” she warns, but it comes out as a gasp. 

Brianna smiles against her jaw. “You don’t trust me?” 

“Get on with it.” 

“You really have no sense of patience.” 

“Yes, I know, now will you _please _get on with it?” 

At least she asked nicely. Brianna relents, sucking a nipple into her mouth as she presses the heel of her palm gently against Regina’s clit, and she doesn’t hesitate before pressing toward both touches, a shaky sigh leaving her lips. 

It satisfies her for about ten seconds, her hips moving against Brianna’s hand mindlessly, before she seems to realize that this is all Brianna is going to offer her. She whines again, unbidden. “Bri,” she says. 

This time she does take pity on her. She can’t help it. Regina always makes such lovely sounds when she’s losing herself—and she must’ve come to Brianna more worked up than she let on, because she’s further gone than Brianna had first realized—and replaces her palm with her fingers, rubbing slow circles as she pulls her mouth away to kiss the mark on her collarbone. “Yeah, yeah. I got you,” she murmurs against her skin, and Regina gasps. 

“Gimme more,” Regina says, her hips stuttering against Brianna’s hand. Her hands drift up to tangle themselves in Brianna’s hair, and she winces as Regina pulls a little too hard. “I—shit, sorry. More.” 

She takes pity on her and slides her middle two fingers into her, continuing her quick circles over her clit with the pad of her thumb as she lets Regina adjust to it. It doesn’t take her long, never really does, but she wants to hear the heaving gasps she lets out at the feeling for just a minute longer and feel the way she’s started to squirm against her lap. The top of her chest is growing pink and flushed, and Brianna can’t see her face but she knows she probably looks completely wrecked already. 

“You’re lovely like this,” Brianna whispers. “Is this what you wanted?” 

“It will be if you ever move,” Regina gripes, her breath coming quick, and Brianna grins into her hair before crooking her fingers upward solidly. 

Regina moans like it’s been punched out of her, her fingers tightening in Brianna’s hair again until Brianna sees stars. She builds up a rhythm quickly, and when Regina starts muttering gibberish between breaths she switches from hard presses of her fingers into deliberate circles, hitting that spot within her every time that makes Regina clench around her and push further into her touch.

“Just like that,” Regina slurs. “I’m—oh _fuck_, baby, I’m—” 

She trails off into a moan and comes, her body clenching around Brianna’s fingers in waves. She knows she can manage at least one more and she doesn’t let up, not until Regina sags against her, not until her moans go long and slow as she tries to come down from it and then get higher and higher pitched when she realizes she can’t, and then she’s groaning long and breathless sounds that Brianna can tell she has no control over whatsoever and she gushes over Brianna’s fingers, soaking her wrist and the front of Brianna’s dress. 

She works her through it, slowing down gradually and pressing a kiss to Regina’s cheeks as she finally pulls her fingers out. Regina is silent and she doesn’t push her to say anything. She always needs a moment or two after coming like that, always needs a minute to gather herself, and she shakes like a leaf the entire time. Brianna lets her, stroking her waist outside her hoodie until she finally takes a full breath and opens her eyes, offering Brianna a hazy smile. 

“Was perfect, thank you,” she says. Her hands have released their death grip in Brianna’s hair and have started petting gently through the strands instead.

“Yeah?” Brianna asks her, unable to tamp down on a dopey smile. 

Regina grins at her and presses a sloppy kiss to her lips. “Mhmm.” 

“You got me all wet.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Literally wet, Reg,” Brianna says. “You squirted.” 

“I guess you’re just that good, aren’t you?” Regina laughs. “I hope I got you wet the other way.” 

Her hand wanders under the hem of Brianna's dress. Before she can reach inside her waistband Brianna gets her hands beneath Regina’s thighs and stands up quickly. Regina squeals in her ear as she does, throwing her arms around Brianna’s neck and clinging on for dear life as Brianna carries her quickly toward the French doors of the house. The next second she’s laughing against Brianna’s neck and sucking hard against the skin there. 

“I’ll drop you if you keep that up,” Brianna gets out. She lets go briefly to push the screen door aside, not that Regina slips at all in her grip. Her legs have a vice grip around her waist as it is. 

“If you drop me this is the only action you’re getting today.” 

“I’d make it up to you.”

Regina laughs and tugs on her hair, and then laughs again when Brianna gasps and grips her thighs hard enough to bruise. 

She doesn’t make it to her bedroom. She falls backward against the leather couch in the living room, Regina once more seated on her lap and looking all the more pleased about it. She pushes Brianna backward until she’s lying fully against the backrest, Regina looming over her, and then presses a teasingly chaste kiss to her lips. 

“Hi, beautiful,” she murmurs. Brianna traces her cheek with her fingertips. “You come here often?” 

“You are the least cool person I know,” Brianna says. 

“I am literally thrilled to inform you that it takes one to know one,” Regina says. She scoots backward until she’s sitting on Brianna’s knees and tugs aside the strap of her dress far enough that she can suck a mark against her collarbone.

Brianna gasps and scratches her nails against Regina’s scalp. “A bit self-damaging,” she gets out. 

Regina huffs and slides to the floor. “So did you not want me to eat you out, or…”

Brianna’s smart retort dies in her throat. “You can carry on,” she says. 

“Thought so,” Regina snorts. She hooks her fingers into Brianna’s waistband and tugs until Brianna lifts her bum up and allows her panties to slip off. “I like this,” she says almost as an afterthought, rubbing the hem of Brianna’s dress between her thumb and forefinger. “It's beautiful on you.”

“Fred says green is my color.”

“Everything is your color. You're gorgeous, Bri.”

She doesn't quite know how to respond to that. Her cheeks feel warm suddenly, and when Regina glances up at her her eyes are a bit too honest. She rubs a hand soothingly over Brianna’s knee where it’s hooked over her shoulder, and when Brianna reaches down to take her hand Regina squeezes her fingers comfortingly. 

“Ready?”

Brianna nods. Regina’s breath tickles her thighs as she leans in, and Brianna lets out a sigh of her own. 

Her mouth is warm and soft and insistent, and the first touch has Brianna’s head thunking back against the backrest. She’s good at this, always has been, and somehow Brianna forgets that every time. Patience is rarely a trait she associates with Regina in anywhere else except the bedroom. Or living room, as the case may be. Either way, it pays off. 

Regina abandons her careful licks in favor for a long, slow suck to her clit, and then builds a pulsing rhythm of it when it tears a long moan from Brianna’s throat. Brianna can't stop her hips from bucking up, fingers tangling in Regina’s hair as her brain promptly flies out the window. 

“Reg,” she groans, and Regina looks up at her with dark eyes before Brianna feels two fingers slowly pushing inside her and crooking upward. 

Her orgasm takes her completely by surprise, rushing out of nowhere and hitting her like a freight train. She comes silently, head thrown back and bulbs exploding behind her eyelids. All she can do is try to drag in a breath until she collapses backward in a sweaty heap, swatting Regina away when she works her through it to the point of sensitivity. 

“So fucking hot, Bri,” Regina breathes, sucking a bruise into the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh. “Beautiful. You're gorgeous when you come like that. Fuck.”

“Get up here,” Brianna sighs. She drags Regina up to the sofa, laying her down against the cushions and then sprawling halfway on top of her, breathing against her neck. “That was perfect. Thank you.”

She aims to kiss her chastely, but Regina moans into it and arches up toward her. On a whim Brianna runs her hand questioningly down the soft skin between her breasts until she reaches her navel, looking at her questioningly. 

“You don't have to,” Regina breathes. 

Brianna smiles because, really, that's all the answer she needs to prove she absolutely does. She continues her hand’s journey further until she reaches her clit, settling immediately into the rhythm she knows drives Regina absolutely mad. 

It doesn't take more than a minute before Regina groans against her cheek, thighs trembling and toes curling as she comes. Brianna works her through it, slowing down gradually until Regina is boneless beneath her, chest heaving and eyelids fluttering as she gathers herself. 

“Back with me?” Brianna asks, removing her hand finally and throwing it over Regina’s waist. 

“Ha, ha,” Regina gripes. She flashes her a hazy smile. “You’ve got me all set for at least a month with that one.” 

“Well, you did ask for entertainment,” Brianna teases. When she leans down to kiss her Regina accepts it slow and sweet, and she licks her lips absently when it’s over.

“I hope I didn’t distract you from anything terribly important.”

Brianna hums. She traces her hand over Regina’s ribs thoughtfully and watches Regina shiver. “Nothing really. More songs I’m not sure will work out.”

“They will. They’ll be brilliant. You’re brilliant.”

“That’s the afterglow talking, love,” Brianna says wryly.

Regina flashes her a smile, hazy but charming. “It’s not.”

Brianna is just about to respond with a witty retort when the door bangs open.

John steps in, catches sight of them and then immediately throws his palm over his eyes. “Jesus Christ,” he says succinctly. Over his shoulder Crystal is staring at them unabashedly, jaw on the floor.

Regina rolls her eyes. It’s not like either of the two of them are even particularly disrobed—Brianna pulls her dress down over her bum quickly, moving to hide the fact that Regina is missing her pants from view while Regina pulls her hoodie over her chest with a huff. “Eyes up, Crys,” she gripes.

“Front and center, boss,” he says, seemingly shocked dumb.

“That’s _now_, Crys.”

“Yep.” He looks away quickly, then grins at the mallard-covered bookshelf his eyes have fallen on. “I can’t believe you guys fucked in front of all these ducks.”

“What were we supposed to do? There are ducks in every room of the house!”

“Not fuck in public spaces next time, maybe?” John says, eyes still covered.

“Deaks, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

“Unfortunately.” He lowers his hand at least, shooting them both an unimpressed look. “You know, if Freddie had been the one who’d found you like this you’d never hear the end of it.”

“We know,” Brianna says.

“Consider yourselves lucky.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Regina says.

John rolls his eyes, carrying his shopping bags toward his bedroom. Crystal whistles a jaunty tune as he makes a show of following while keeping his eyes trained carefully on the ceiling.

Brianna turns back to Regina, raising her eyebrows hopelessly. Regina snorts in understanding, and Brianna is about to lean down to kiss her again when one last shout from John startles them.

“And disinfect the fucking couch!”

Regina waits a beat before letting out a helpless giggle. “The _fucking_ couch,” she whispers, and Brianna can’t stop the cackle that escapes her.

The whole incident is nearly forgotten until a week later.

John and Freddie are whiling away a night in front of the telly and working their way steadily through the house’s alcohol supply when Freddie’s nose wrinkles.

“Why does the couch smell like disinfectant?” he asks.

John chokes and snorts gin and tonic out of his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom has too few lesbians. Travesty. Please let me know what you think, and if you've got a prompt or idea for either this pairing or something else with a gender swap let me know!


End file.
